Summoner Princess
by Lxi
Summary: A girl pulled into a different dimension, to find 11 other people, to save the world and manage to find love, as the Summoner Princess. (Rating may change)


~Prologue~  
  
He could feel it, a resonance pulling him in; the light had called for him through the darkness. There was a light within this shrine; somehow he could feel the faint flicker of light within the darkness. Perhaps it was what people had called hope, yet he knew that there always had light before hope. He could feel the light summoning him, calling for him to quickly finish before the darkness completely took over.  
  
Chanting some more his words began to smooth over slowly, the ancient language continued to flow. In order to get to the light he had to dispel the darkness, yet he couldn't do that to the full extent. He knew that another being had to destroy the darkness completely from this shrine, every other priest, priestess had tried and failed.  
  
And yet this was the shrine, which meant everything to this kingdom, yet not only that, it meant everything to the entirety of the world. Even still this darkness continues to grow, chanting slightly louder, making his voice soprano as he continued it sounded like chimes of a soft song as he continued to chant.  
  
They spoke of him highly, the youngest high priest to ever come about, and yet, yet he still couldn't rid the shrine of the total darkness. The furthest he could reach was the ebbing of the edges and the inhibiting of growth against the darkness, yet they needed someone special to be called upon, someone who could not only dispel the darkness from the shrine, dispel it from the world. That rested upon one person's hands, and only fate could bring that person here. Reaching his last note and word he stopped, a sheen of sweat rested upon him he didn't have the power to pray upon himself, to heal his exhaustion so opening the large heavy golden doors, which were in scripted indescribable pictures and patterns. Many stood by, "Sohma-sama." He smiled slightly before almost collapsing to the ground, if it weren't for two fast men quickly catching the fatigued man.  
  
Hearing the calls and gasps of people who were standing in the large hall, waiting for the high priests entrance he had faintly heard a feminine voice, something that sounded ethereal and elegant.  
  
'She is coming, the princess is coming.'  
  
~  
  
"Tohru-chan, how was your holidays?" the short brunette turned around looking at her two best friends. The tall silky blonde with her fringe strewn to one side of her face made her look sexy, her light blue eyes winked at Tohru playfully. Even though she wore a long skirt* and brought a stick, which was able to disappear and reappear upon will, not to mention she was an ex-gang member, which made many people afraid of her and called her Yankee.  
  
Even still Arisa Uotoni was one of Tohru's best friends, the other was a short ebony hair, her sleek curls tumbled down her shoulders perfectly as if she was some sort of porcelain doll, with her clear purple eyes and her white skin. Even though beautiful, many were also afraid of Saki Hanajima, she had a gift of reading waves and mumbling inexplicable words of wisdom, that and she always wore dark black clothing.  
  
Tohru smiled, "Good."  
  
"Ne, have you heard about the new guy?" a curly hair girl said over ruling the three girls conversation.  
  
"Kawaii ne?"  
  
"Apparently he was the prince back at his old school."  
  
"Prince?"  
  
"He must be handsome don't you think?"  
  
"Hai." The girls giggled as they walked past.  
  
Tohru frowned, "I was pondering upon this new unknown wave sensed." Saki said, "Although I do sense something from you Tohru, are you hiding something from us?"  
  
Tohru stepped back and blushed, "Iie, I wouldn't hide anything from you, Hana-chan."  
  
Arisa put a hand upon Saki's shoulder, "Saki-chan, maybe you got those waves mixed up, Tohru wouldn't lie to us. And even if she did, we could both see clearly right through her." Arisa let out a loud laugh, Saki narrowed her eyes upon the brunette as she fidgeted slightly, her hazel eyes wanted to look elsewhere other than Saki's eyes yet she couldn't move.  
  
"You're right Arisa, perhaps I've happened to have my waves crossed with a couple of the people around. Tohru-chan wouldn't lie."  
  
Tohru let out a sigh as the bell rang.  
  
~  
  
He opened his eyes, focusing upon the white roof he let out a sigh, he had let down many people. Even though they knew he couldn't get rid of the darkness that drew its strength from the light, he still managed to let down many.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." The priest looked at the young maid who had a bucket of water within her hands, she proceeded to take the damp cloth off his forehead and dunk it in the cold water, wringing it and placing it upon his forehead. "We were so worried about you, Oni-hime was also worried."  
  
"How long had I been resting for?"  
  
"About five days. However that would be expected for someone who had prayed for two days straight. We were so relieved when you came out." The maid began to ramble, "I'll get you food straight away."  
  
"Will you please notify Oni-sama as well, I wish to speak to him." the maid nodded and curtsied on the way out.  
  
The priest sighed, he had been two days within that room and yet he still didn't manage to dent the darkness effectively. All he had managed was to inhibit the darkness, sighing he sat up groaning as he felt all the blood rush down his head.  
  
"You shouldn't sit up so fast." A young man said entering the room, he was wearing richly dressed robes something to describe him as the prince, the ruler of the country. His dark grey hair was neatly cut as his deep green eyes watched the priest.  
  
"I believe you wanted to speak to me?"  
  
The priest nodded, "when I went out of the shrine. I heard a voice, the voice was telling me that the she was coming."  
  
"She?"  
  
The priest closed his eyes, knowing well what was going to happen when he spoke the last two words. "The Princess."  
  
~  
  
"Detention after school! For daydreaming during class." Tohru mumbled as she laid her head upon her desk in shame, usually they allowed students just the usual standing in the hall. However her English teacher was exceptionally strict and made no excuse for anything, even if it was the slightest tardy.  
  
"The translation for I took a photo of my friends and family in France is?"  
  
There was a scatter upon the floor as a chair fell towards the ground, a few students gasped, Tohru looked to the cause of the noise. She gasped, "Hana-chan." her small call for her friend was overruled by the Sensei's shriek, "Hanajima sit down! I'll give you a detention."  
  
However the depena^ girl didn't heed the calls upon her, she seemed barely aware of the world surrounding her. As her eyes were rolled slightly back and she seemed to be shaking slightly, "as the goddess of heaven, Sele of light will enter upon here. In decree to sort for the Summoner Princess." With that short sentence Saki had fallen down on the ground limp and unconscious.  
  
"Hana-chan?" Tohru said immediately getting out of her seat to check if she was all right, "summoner princess." She murmured, "please be careful."  
  
"Honda sit down, the class president and vice will take her to the nurse's office." The teacher instructed. Tohru did as she was told, allowing her friend to be safely carried off by the two class presidents.  
  
*  
  
Tohru coughed as she dusted the two dusters together, she sighed this made her feel like a failure towards her mother's wishes. She smiled; Hana-chan was okay, she was sent home after she fell unconscious, deciding that she would visit her house after her homeroom duties.  
  
"Summoner princess." Tohru said thinking about what Hana-chan had spoken, there was suddenly a bright light, Tohru automatically shielded her eyes from the source of the light slightly it dimmed as she squinted at the light.  
  
The young woman smiled, her silver hair was perfectly in a high bun with a large golden extravagant ornament clipped, her clear eyes looked at Tohru not empty yet full of expression and wonder. "Sele." She spoke quietly with an angelic tone,  
  
"You're the one who possessed Hana-chan." Tohru said frowning, "why?"  
  
She closed her eyes, her light was not getting any dimmer making Tohru squint her eyes upon the young woman, she seemed to be a goddess whom wore a golden tunic. "I am the one who controlled the depena^, I needed a medium to cast a spell for me to enter this dimension."  
  
Tohru frowned, "why?"  
  
"To meet you Honda Tohru." There was a silence as the lady closed her eyes and concentrated slowly the light encased a circle around Tohru frightened she tried to move back. "Don't move." The goddess ordered, with a forceful frown the light eventually filled the circle upon the ground.  
  
"Summoner Princess, help me please. Only you can save the world."  
  
Tohru screamed as she felt gravity pull her through the light encased ground.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own fruits basket as much as I would loved to.  
  
Author's unnecessary and long winded notes:  
  
* In Japan a long skirt means that you were a rebel, because of their usual short skirt uniforms.  
  
^ Depena means someone who can read waves; I believe that's how it's spelt.  
  
I know I still need to continue on cursed prophecy, but I'm in a kind of writers block about that story.  
  
This idea struck me, just before watching Fushigi Yuugi although it is basically based upon that story line. So you'll notice the same elements incorporated within this story, and I must recommend any anime lovers to watch Fushigi Yuugi. I also might add that this story is a sort of long- standing story and with the little time I have, bare with me.  
  
Romantically, this is a love triangle between Kyou, Tohru and Yuki; with of course Kagura and Kyou, Yuki and Haru hints not to mention Hiro and Kisa, however essentially it's just a love triangle.  
  
Anyways, I know the prologue doesn't say much about the story however please review I love to hear from you.  
  
-Faithful angel 


End file.
